Ratchet
History As almost every bot knows, Ratchet has been a medic for ages. Before the Great war, he was great friends with Optimus and Jazz. Being one of the oldest bots around except for Kup and Ironhide, Ratchet had a lot of medical experience, and assisting on the battle field was never a challenge for him…much-he did have a few moments where his life became jeopardized trying to protect others or saving someone under a heavy battle. Due to hanging around two great warriors, Ratchet did in fact acquire some decent combat skills, all though it’s still not his main focus. Ratchet endured through the Great War, and by the end of it the trio became even closer. The group also became good friends with Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Prowl. At the end of ROTF, Ratchet was one of the many bots among those that moved to Earth that were unhappy with the aftermath of the battle in Mission City. Ratchet was unable to save Jazz and was forced to leave one his best friends offline. More recently in the time frame of the RP, he is still upset by Jazz’s loss, and many years ago decided that he would never be able to bring him back. Yet when a couple Autobots caught onto Jazz’s signal sometime in the recent year of this RP, 2023. Skipping ahead (a lot more ahead), Ratchet and this group had learned an impressive amount of medical skills, and also became a bit more well-rounded in fighting. Staying with this group, when news of the All-spark came around, Ratchet was among the group of Autobots that went to Earth to help out as the lead medic. Ratchet received help from Jolt, his medical assistant on occasion, and since then both have gained a ton of skill in healing humans, of course using their holoforms to do the majority of the work. Over the past couple of years though, Ratchet has stayed put at NEST, hoping to spend a little more time with Dani. During this time he also got around to reviving one of his good friends Jazz, and he’s glad to see one of his old friends back on his feet. Luckily, there haven’t been too many battles lately so Ratchet is experiencing a bit of peace, which he finds nice for a change. Current Happenings In early May, Ratchet was lucky to have the chance to revive one of his best friends Jazz thanks to the blessings of an AllSpark shard. In mid may, he saved Ultra Magnus (who has actually been hiding on Earth) from a near death experience with the help of civilian Victoria Marcus who helped stabilize him until a group arrived (let's just say to get there they had to drive across the country. Luckily, Ratchet has extra help with medical business these days, as Victoria has expressed interest in learning due to being a very skilled mechanic and having basic medical knowledge, and because she wants to be able to help others (particularly her guardian and Sparkmate Wheeljack) where possible. Ratchet ALSO finally got to meet Sgt.Major (Army) Joanne Rhodes, who recently spent a lot of time repairing Bots and humans at the Diego Garcia NEST Base HQ. Ratchet's techno organic children also try to help on a regular basis. Upon finally meeting Breakaway as well, Ratchet has a lot more resources for managing his load than ever, and it is certain his stress levels will start to go down, and he'll be able to sleep and get out more! Since he is actually able to get out a little bit since all these happenings, Ratchet met Streetbreaker Combat Specialist Whiplash while chillaxing on one of the beaches on the New Jersey coast. The two seemed to hit it off well. Ratchet still doesn't think he has a chance of getting a Sparkmate, but things may change for him in due time. Personality Being one of the oldest Autobots, Ratchet is a very wise and skilled medic. He's got a good spirit and dedicates his life to his job. All though he does sometimes get run down from the pressure, it is actually one source of motivation. Ratchet prides in his work and usually works at the fastest pace he can possibly manage whether or not he feels pressured, stressed, or tired. Due to valuing life, he tries to repair and save everyone to the best of the ability, even in the times it may be out of his control. Ratchet is so dedicated that he consistently puts stasis naps as a second priority even when he himself knows it deteriorates his heath. Ratchet is also fairly well rounded in combat, all though he's not exactly as skilled as some of the other younger Autobots out there. He can fight well enough to escape or hold allies off, but he usually doesn't try to tackle an enemy or a group of them head on unless he sees no other choice. Ratchet does have a bit of a temper and CAN get reckless when he he's determined to see through a task. Luckily, he's smart enough (typically) to know when enough is enough. The medic is more than capable of working in almost any environment, and is never afraid to kill if he really must. Being agile and good with his hands, he can handle small arms well and use his resourcefulness as an edge in combat. Ratchet may come off as a grumpy old bot at times, but this is merely because he is serious and focused. He's actually rather calm and friendly to be around when you catch him in a relaxed, stress free mood. Ratchet will also have occasional sarcastic or witty moments. Additionally, some amount of stress and/or pressures always lingers on his shoulders, and this will often influence his mood, but he is always willing to talk. Ratchet recognizes that some find it hard to approach him, and all though he doesn't mind being social when times are appropriate, Ratchet often prefers keeping to himself or visiting small groups of people at a time. He does not appreciate large crowds/masses unless he has no choices in it. On his bad days, Ratchet can be a pretty intimidating bot to be around, but once you get past all the rough edges, he's a pretty smart bot. He's got a lot of insight and experience as well. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Parents unkown *Danielle Gwendolyn Erickson (Techno organic) *Two techno organic twins Aberham Messick and William Messick (all three kids are derived from Project Hybrid) Friends *Jazz, Ironhide, UltraMagnus, Optimus Prime, Whiplash. Most of the other Autobots are more like acquaintances to him, and also like packmates that he thinks he needs to help look after since he's the designated 'medicine man'. Neutrals *Undetermined for now Enemies *Code Blue, other Decepticons Strengths and Skills *Mechanics/medicine, programming, some knowleg on Psychology, and is actually a pretty good fighter. Details in strengths are as follows: *''Firstly'',Even when pushing his limits, Ratchet often thrives under pressure. He is capable of repairing bots on the battle field or in a secured area. He's pretty agile and knows how to move when needed as well. Personality wise, Ratchet's got a great spirit. He's there as much as he can be and hates giving up. Secondly '', a whole additional strength of Ratchet is his intelligence and skill regarding his job. The passion for his work shows through his intelligence. There’s very little he doesn’t know. Setting aside the medical and mechanical knowledge, Ratchet is very wise in general, as he’s one of the oldest Autobots on Earth next to Kup and Ironhide. He’s got a lot of experience (not so much on the dating aspect though!), and can always hold a good discussion…when he wants to talk, anyway. ''Thirdly, he's also very durable physically, and his psychological endurance is impressive-it's pretty hard to shake this bot! Fourthly, thanks to his time spent with Optimus, Sideswipe, and several of the Autobots during the great war, Ratchet does in fact have battle experience! He’s a decent fighter, and will do as much as he possibly can to aid in giving his friends a finer edge in battle. Fiflyi, Ratchet cares greatly for his techno organic daughter Danny and her dog Ambosine. He will do as much as he can to protect her, though he does try and give her plenty of space and tries not to be overly strict, and this is mainly because of her personality. He sometimes worries he doesn’t give her enough attention, especially when he goes to visit other bases for work, but he always tries to help her where he can, and he’s proud of the fact that she’s willing to help him with his duties when things get hectic. If Danny gets in trouble, watch out for an angry battle-ready buzz-saw-wielding medic! Weaknesses and Flaws *''Firstly,'' sometimes Ratchet "bites off more than he can chew", and will often slip especially when he grows tired or gets impatient and loses focus, though this is pretty rare. All though highly skilled in his work, like anyone else, he has his off days (be it clumsiness, a foul mood, etc. Give him a break, he’s old!). Secondly, he will not give up trying to save someone even if it means certain death. He has been in many situations trying to protect a patient or someone he’s working with and refuses to give up, resulting in nearly getting himself killed, captured, or receiving a few of his own injuries. Ratchet generally tries to avoid this when he’s being fairly rational, but sometimes when his instincts start to override his typical protocols, he often puts himself in grave danger, regretting it later. Sometimes, he has to remind himself that Jolt (one of his other fellow medics) is there to assist in extremely busy times, and that he doesn’t necessarily have to everything on his own. Thirdly, Ratchet can be a bit clumsy, though he has been known to pull some nice moves now and then. Ratchet may be pretty spontaneous in most respects, because of his lack of fire power, and sometimes this can yield negative results if he’s not careful. Fourthly, all though Ratchet loves Danny as a daughter, she is also one of his newer weaknesses (primarily a stress inducer), and he knows it--He also loves the two male twins Abe and Will. Danny has the reckless aspects of his personality. She’s a rebel, a tomboy, a tinkerer like Wheeljack, and loves working with and modifying explosives. When his kids get in trouble or Danny and her dog Ambosine start bugging him excessively, he’ll either get upset or just flat out frustrated, even if he loves each of them with all his Spark. Weapons Two buzz-saws and a laser pistol Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Custom title: Mr.Fix It! *Dialog color: EEEE00-yellow, bold *Theme songs: Peace of Mind by Boston (main), New Millennium by Dream Theater (Instrumental), People are People by Dope STATS Ratchet Skills: He's damn good at his job! Instinctive: Has dense heavy armature and multiple redundant systems he can cannibalize to repair other bots. (which is somewhat instinctive, as he only does this in an emergency, when he's not near his med bay) Strength: 4 Intelligence: 9 Courage: 10 Firepower: 3 Speed: 6 Rank: '''8 '''Endurance: 5 Skill: 10 Category:Canon Characters